Survival
by Kilroy111
Summary: Two superpowers stare at each other across the icy void in a galactic cold war. But while the politicians argue, two men and their crews will decide the fate of the galaxy. Alternate universe Includes Bullet Storm characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Attempt number two at a story. Hopefully this will go better. I don't own Mass Effect. Please review.**

**2021** WWIII breaks out between Russia, China, the United States, and India it last for seven years. It kills nearly a billion people. China looses and is divided among the three victorious nations. Tibet and Hong Kong are given independence, Mongolia is united, Russia gets Manchuria, and Korea is reunited.

**2042** First Human base is built on Mars

**2050** Terra forming begins on Mars. Other locations are explored as well, such as Venus and the moon Titan.

**2074** Mars is marginally habitable; the first true colonists begin to establish permanent settlements. Population of Earth reaches ten billion.

**2080 **Terra forming of Venus begins, progress is slow.

**2100** Population of Mars reaches one million. An outpost is established on Titan.

**2140** The space station Jump Zero is established to test FTL technology. The terra forming of Venus is completed and millions of people begin to settle. Population of Mars reaches one Billion.

**2148** A survey team, investigating Mars' mysterious southern pole discovers the ruins of an ancient civilization. After analyzing the ruins, Humanity discovers mass effect physics and true FTL. It also leads them to the Charon relay in orbit around Pluto. The discovery of mass effect technology leads to the greatest boom in human history. Cheap space travel allows for the creation of interstellar empires and the greatest nations of Earth race to stake their claims in the stars. The smaller nations expand out into the solar system, taking over Mars and Venus. Now with room to grow, the human population almost quadruples over the next two decades. China experiences resurgence in power.

**2177** The nations of Earth have spread across dozens of planet, reaching a total population of about twenty seven billion. China founds a colony on the planet Shanix. Russian and the United States lease land there to build bases to facilitate exploration into the nearby systems.

**2189** A Turian patrol fleet attacks a Chinese fleet attempting to activate Relay 314. The First Contact War begins.

**2190** The Turians quickly push past Shanix and attack other human colonies. They are only repelled when their supply of food is threatened by Human raiders. This gives Humanity time to supply their forces on Shanix and fortify their sided of the relay leading into human space. The war turns into a stalemate that last for seven years.

**2195** a slave revolt in the Batarian Hegemony destabilizes the galactic economy forcing the Council to acknowledge the human nations as sovereign states.

2196-a peace treaty is agreed upon by both the Human nations and the Council. Turians are forced to pay hefty war reparations for technically starting the conflict, while the Humans are forbidden from (publicly) activating more mass relays. In addition, they are forced to agree to the terms of all Council treaties regarding weapons and war. John Shepard is born

2198- Humans discover the Vorcha and see their potential as workers and soldiers. The first Vorcha raised from birth by humans begins work on a remote mining station in the Terminus. Within three years, the Vorcha labor population of Human space reaches one billion. The Vorcha form an underclass, not treated poorly by humans, but, due to their short life span, they receive limited respect. The militaries of various human nations also take advantage of the Vorcha, using them as cannon fodder in their frequent wars with various Terminus factions.

Also during this year, the Batarian Hegemony restructures itself after the slave rebellions. But rather that abolish slaver, it is changed into a radically different system. With much of the former aristocracy killed in the revolts, a new upper class is formed from the business interests of the Hegemony. This new elite, shun the gaudy shows of wealth that were common in the old Hegemony, instead preferring to show their power and wealth with the sear quantity of their holdings. In addition, a new middle class of slave holders is created, those who own between ten and one hundred slaves. This middle class becomes the driving force in a new cottage industry that sprung up in the wake of the destruction of the Hegemony's industrial base. Finally, the government established a new almost communistic system in which they took ownership of almost half of the Hegemonies slave population. These slaves are given more freedom when compared to the average slave, but are bound to the land and government their area in a form of serfdom. These slaves produce almost everything that the state needs, from weapon s to food, effectively making the government independent of the economy, making the government independent of the economy.

2199-the Nations states of Earth are quick to form political connections with the new Bataian government. Because both of them are galactic pariah, they agree to stand together against any future Council aggression, a very real threat as the galactic economy rebounded. At the end of the year, they sign a mutual defense pact, making an attack on one of them an attack on both of them.

2201-Using the defense pact as a base the Batarians and Humans for the UIR, or Union of Independent Races. They form this union in response to the growing economic and military power of the Council, to balance the council out with their own official galactic government. They form a central government, made up of a congress and a Premier. It is given six solar systems that are roughly in-between the Hegemony and Human space. They contain three habitable planets. Two levo-amino acid base worlds and one dextro-amino acid based world. They are given sovereignty over these worlds. Their powers over member states however are different. The only influence that they can enforce on a member state is the requirement of the tithe of their resources and military units. And member states cannot attack an outside power without the consent of the UIR Congress and Premier. Beyond that the UIR only serves as a unified military for all member factions. They symbol chosen for this new government is a lightning bolt in a circle with horizontal lines extending for the sides. Underneath, were stars representing each of the member races. Representation is based on faction, not necessarily race, with every Human nation having at least one seat in congress. Representation is based on population, divided into units of one representative for half a million population, with states smaller that that given one representative.

2210-the Migrant Fleet is given full membership into the UIR. The deal that allowed this had two parts. First, the Migrant Fleet had to establish a permanent deep space shipyard, and produce ships for the UIR. Second, the UIR had to reclaim Rannoch, at an unspecified date. In addition, the Quarians received all of the protections of a UIR member.

2215-the War of Secession begins between the Systems Alliance and UIR backed nations of Earth. They Systems Alliance were formed by the Chinese in an attempt to create a unified Human government. Allied with them were a number of border colonies, many of which were independent of Earth based nations. The UIR proceeded to put down the rebellion, pouring millions of soldier into the theatre. The UIR forces were ruthless in their attack on what they perceived as traitors, burning whole cities to the ground in a savage blitz across the rebelling territory. Many historians later compared it to Sherman's famous march to the sea in the American Civil War. It was during this blitz that John Shepard's parents were killed in an attack on his home city. He had been serving with Systems Alliance military at the time. The system's alliance was saved however, by the Council, first with aid, and then with a treat against the UIR that further aggression would lead to full scale galactic war. Knowing that they weren't yet strong enough to defeat the resurgent Council military, the UIR allowed the Systems Alliance to leave the Union.

2217-War of Secession ends. It is later records as the War for the Future in Alliance histories because they theoretically rebelled in order to escape the backward UIR and enter the more advanced Council. Shepard enters the newly formed N7 program.

2225-Shepard becomes the first human Specter


	2. Chapter 2

**Codex-UIR**

The UIR was founded in 2201 as a mutual defense and commerce organization for races and factions outside the Council. Its stated goal is to provide all of the economic, political, and military advantages of the Council, without sacrificing the independence of its clients.

Initially consisting of only Humans and Batarians, in 2210 the Quarians gained full membership status. They were followed by a dozen Krogan clans from across the galaxy. The most recent member of the UIR is Ilium and the surrounding planets, which were annexed in 2220.

Politically, the UIR consists of two branches of government, a legislative Congress, and an executive Premier. The Congress, also serving as the highest court, consists of elected representatives from every member faction of the UIR. The number of representatives a faction is allowed is based on its population, using a system of one representative for every one hundred thousand citizens. How these representatives are appointed depends on the faction. Humans and Quarians elect their representatives, while Batarian representatives are appointed by the state, and Krogan either lack representation, or are represented by warlords.

Geographically, the UIR technically consists of six systems in-between Human and Batarian space. In these systems, there are three habitable planets, the capital planet Stygia, an industrialized planet named Razx, and a dextro-amenoacid based planet named Orval. In reality, the UIR has military domain over every member faction's territory, though they can only make laws for their own territory.

Militarily, the UIR consists of three parts, the Regulars, the Tithes, and the Foreign Legion. The Regulars are soldier recruited or drafted from territory directly under UIR control. They form the core of UIR forces. The Tithes are units drawn from member factions. Part of the requirement of UIR membership is the leasing of one tenth of a faction's military to direct UIR control. These units usually work on six or twelve month rotations before returning to their native armies and being replaced by other units. The Foreign Legion is entirely composed of those who wish to emigrate into the UIR, or one of its clients. In order to enter, Immigrants must serve nine years in the Foreign Legion. Also, the Legion officially does no background checks, making it a haven for criminals. The STG and Specters have tried to use this policy to infiltrate the UIR. However, agents attempting to do so always dissappeare shortly after entering the Legion

Currently, Ilium is the only open port in the UIR. All other member nations practice a policy of strictly closed borders, with the exception of sanctioned UIR trade convoys, Quarians on Pilgrimage, and trade with independent Terminus factions.

**Codex-Commander Shepard**

Commander John Shepard, born in 2196 on the small independent colony of New Harmony, lived a normal life until New Harmony attempted to secede from the UIR in the Secession War. After leaving his home to fight in the Systems Alliance navy at nineteen, New Harmony is captured by a UIR army. Shepard's parents are killed in the attack when a tank drives through his house. This loss solidifies his will to fight the UIR and he later returns and retakes Hew Harmony with an army half the size of the occupying UIR force. After the war, Shepard quickly advances in the ranks and is one of the first to reach the new N7 designation. This makes him an obvious choice to be the first Human Specter, and to command the newly commissioned Normandy.

**Codex-Ka'hairal Balak**

Information regarding the Batarian soldier known as Balak is limited. What is know is that he was born before the Great Uprising in the Hegemony, joining the army a little over a year before, and passed SIU training shortly thereafter. After that, there are a number of somewhat conflicting stories that place him in several different units and prisons over the next twenty four years, until it he is incarcerated in Gateblack Prison on Stygia after a bar fight in which ten died. He is later released from Gateblack under mysterious circumstances.

**Codex-Human Nation States**

****The Human nations of Earth form the primary administrative body for all Human territory. They have maintained their independence and strength even after it became possible to form a unified global government out of paranoia about the dangers of a one world order. All of the nations collectively bargain with the rest of the galaxy through the UIR. While managing their own independent trade relations between themselves. The armies of Earth and her colonies provides almost half of the military strength of the UIR.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diary of James Heinz Director of the Office of External Intelligence**

I can't stand it. I can't take it. I refuse to put up with it. I refuse to be out done by those Systems Alliance hippies and their Council friends. They launched the Normandy yesterday. Built with both Turian and Human technology and probably a lot of Salarian stuff tooand we have no answer. Worse yet, they give the darn thing to Shepard. Shepard! I'm not even sure that I believe half the stuff I hear about that guy and now he has the most advanced ship in the galaxy at his fingertips. We've got to have a counter to this. But what?

**Recording from James Heinz's office**

Aid "Here are your reports for the day sir."

"what? Oh thank you."

Aid "And there's also someone to see you. He says his name's Smith"

"Smith you say? What could that dumbass want? Ah well send him in."

Smith "Good morning Director Heinz. How are you today?"

"I would be better if you weren't in my office Smith. Now what do you want, I'm a busy man."

Smith "oh, it's not what I want, it's what you want."

"I want you out of my office Smith"

Smith "I have heard that you want something to balance out that Human specter Shepard. Am I right? I could have a solution"

pause

"Go on"

Smith "well, what if I were to tell you that there was a being who could be the answer to all of you troubles."

"I may be interested"

Smith "and what if all you had to do to get this man is sign on this dotted line"

"This is pardon slip."  
Smith "You are very observant sir"

"Who exactly am I pardoning Smith, cuss I'm not letting one of your buddies out again"

Smith "oh no one, just a former Batarian currently in lockup in Gateblack Prison who happens to be ex-SIU and has an impeccable service record."

"Then why is he locked up?"

Smith "oh you know, the usual, drunkenness, fighting, drunkenness, gunning down a crowd at a bar on Omega. But he's never failed and assignment. Never"

"I don't know."

Smith "Just think of it sir, he'd be completely off the books, able to go anywhere, do anything, to anyone. Just the right thing to stop someone like Shepard"

(sigh) "Fine, what's his name?"

Smith "Balak sir"

"Well, he'd better perform as advertised"

Smith "Oh he will sir, he will."

**Gateblack Prison security camera**

Guard "Hey Balak guess what."

"What?"

Guard "Just got word that your free, pardoned or something."

"What's the catch?"

Guard "I dun no, somebody wants to see you though."

**Prison visitor's center**

Heinz and Smith are sitting on the other side of a table in a dark room. Balak sits across from them.

Heinz "Well Balak, I've heard much about you, how would you like a job? Of course you'll have to die for it. Metaphoricly."

"Excuse me?"

Smith "We want you to become the ultimate black ops agent, someone that can do whatever it takes to get the job done."

"Alright"

Heinz "That's it? No deal to be made, no strings attached, just "alright"?"

"Yep"

Smith "Well, um, good ah luck?"

Heinz "You'll receive funding from us but you'll have to assemble your own squad. We'll make some suggestions, but it's up to you. Except for one thing. You have to take Dukov here with you"

Dukov steps out of the shadows

Heinz "Deal?"

Pause"Deal"

Balak gets up and walks out, followed by Dukov

Heinz "You sure he's up to it?"

Smith "Yes sir, he'll get the job done, no matter what."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait. I was going to have a spiel about how life and school and blaa blaa blaa got in the way, but you all have seen that before, so i won't.**

**Recroding form Director Heinz's Office**

Heinz "Miss Davidson, send in Agent Smith."

"Yes sir."

Smith enters

Heinz "Well Smith, it's time for the first progress report on your little pet project. Has he bolted yet?"

Smith "No sir, he hasn't. In fact, he has procured a very unique ship."

Heinz "I see. And what do you mean by unique?"

Smith "The ship is built around the hull of an old American LST."

"So"

Smith "That isn't the unique bit. What's unique is who built it, and now crew it."

"And that would be?"

Smith "Zachariah and Haley Pyke. They are a pair of brilliant, if insane techs from the US. They were discharged from their Seabees unit after a numher of unauthorized modifications, and an accitedt with the officers latrine."

"I see. So this ship is going to have a number of "unauthorized modifications"?"

Smith "Pretty much."

(sigh) "so let me get this straight. We have a ship with unknown and possible dangerous modifications, flying around out there crewed by a pair of nut job mechanics, and captained by a sociopathic Batarian ex special forces assassin."

Smith "not entirely sir"

"what else could there be on that ship that could possibly make this worse.?"

Smith "A paranoid schizophrenic, PTSD Quarian that is a technical savant and can hack computers almost by looking at them. His name's Veetor by the way."

"Never mind, you just made things worse. Fine, when can we get a return on this investment, when will he be ready for a mission."

Smith "He says that he wants to recruit two more crewmembers before he does anything"

(another sigh) "How long?"

Smith "One day"

**Balak's Log**

Well, I've got a ship. But I got a feeling that the spooks are going to want me to do some serious shit, so I decided to go out and find a couple of old buddies from my spec-ops days. Luckily, they're living here on Stygia, so finding them was easy. The hard part was getting them to come with me. I got to their apartment at about oh, seven o'clock at night. I knocked on the door, the reply I got was groan, followed by a string off cuss words, and then the words "Go Away" yelled in a half drunken gurgle. Old Grayson Hunt was drunk, again. I beat on the door again, and told him who I was. That prompted a bunch of crashes from inside, followed by a big thud from the door, probably made by his face, and then by the door opening. Now there are a lot of things that I don't like about humans, but their doors aren't one of them. Of all the species in the galaxy, why are they the only one to realize that it's faster to just put a door on hinges and open it yourself than to hit a button and wait for the damn thing to spin around three times before sliding into some wall? Anyway, the door opened, and there he was, nose bleeding, it had been his face, and a whisky bottle in his hand. I went in, sat down, had a drink and tried to get him to join by crew. Negotiations however eventually devolved into reminiscing about old battles and getting hammered. It was fun, until his other half came back. Where she had been, I didn't know. All I know was the feeling of a combat knife to my throat and a half whispered string of threats and curses in my ear. Trishka Novak was a very dangerous person, and about the closest thing that Grayson had to a brain in his current, very drunk, state, and she didn't want to go. But eventually, I made her see my point of view, after a lot of cursing, gun pointing, knife pulling, bottle throwing, and the shouting of some of the most creative threats I've ever heard. The deal we came to? I would help them hunt down General Serrano, and they would join my crew. I figured the spooks I'm working for would be happy to get rid of the guy, so I figured they would help. Tomorrow, we get our first job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok restarting this story after a loooong hiatus. **

**This chapter will be more background information, I've decided to not use codex format for this because this is more about the story that the universe in the story.**

**First, there are no reapers because I don't want to find some way to shoehorn them into the story. Instead, the Protheans built the relays and were wiped out by a nanovirus during a galaxy spanning civil war.**

**This story covers a combination of the events of Mass Effect 1 and 2 with a little 3 sprinkled here and there.**

**This story is primarily about Balak and his (mis)adventures. So there will be less of an emphasis on the Shepard side of the story. **

**The Normandy that Shepard is using is the SR-1**

**Balak's ship, the Ugly Stick, can best be described as a WW2 LST with legs that fold into the sides large engines on the back. My intent with this ship was to make a ship that has stealth capabilities, but is the opposite of the Normandy more or less. For example, where the Normandy can conceal its heat, the Ugly Stick can use a combination of holograms and light absorption to become invisible, relying on active jammers and decoys to evade sensors. And while the Ugly Stick are similar in maximum speed, the Normandy is more acrobatic at high speed, where the Ugly Stick can precisely hover at low speed and land on most terrain. In addition, the Ugly Stick has more internal storage space and micro manufacturing capability, allowing it to produce its own escort drones and equipment where the Normandy has better tech/computers/communication systems. Over all, I also tried to make the ships match their commander/captain. The Normandy is clean, quiet, spacious, orderly, new, and accomplishes its mission with surgical precision, while the Ugly Stick is large, dirty, cramped, industrial, chaotic and accomplishes its mission by hitting it a sledgehammer.**

**Just to give you a mental image of what the crew of the Ugly Stick looks like, the Pyke twins are a combination of a Cerberus Guardian, Centurion, and a Havoc soldier. **

**Grayson Hunt and Trishka Novak both have leashes from Bulletstorm, except these are powered by mass effect fields.**


End file.
